Assassin of the Moonlit Night
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: A mysterious letter, a missing sister, more determination, and five new students. Will she ever find her sister with all these murders happening? What will she do this time when the assassin or assassins get in her way? Sequel to Separated by Destiny.
1. Prologue

In the dead of night, everyone is asleep but one. She was standing under the moonlight, on top of a roof, staring at the town with her hair being blown by the gentle breeze. She wore a short, black strapless dress and black buckled ankle boots. She had daggers hidden in her boots, and holsters, with guns in them, strapped to her thighs, both hidden by her dress. She held twin blades in her hands. Both with red liquid dripping from the tip.

Other than the girl, someone else was awake. He was hiding in the darkest alley, looking at the girl with twin swords. He kept staring at her, with only one thing coming into mind. Is she the assassin?


	2. Assassination 1

"So will you help me with this task?" the man asked the three cloaked figures sitting across from him.

One of the cloaked figures, sitting at far right of the couch, wore a dark blue cloak that looks like the night sky. He had broad shoulders and was slightly muscular and taller than the rest. The cloaked figures sitting at the far left of the couch wore a white cloak. Her long auburn hair billowing out of her cloak. The cloaked figure sitting between the girl with long auburn hair and boy wearing a dark blue cloak, wore a dark red cloak. Though he was skinny and smaller than the other two, the other two cloaked figures seem to respect him a lot.

The skinny boy got up and walked to the door. The other two followed. The slightly muscular boy opened the door for him. Just as the skinny was about to leave, the man got up from his chair and asked, "What's your answer?"

The shorter boy ignored the man and left. "Answer me!": the man shouted.

The girl took a step forward and giggled. "He's in a bad mood. I'm not sure if he'll accept the task though." Then her tone changed from cheerful to threatening. "And I hope you would never speak to him like that again."

The man looked past the girl and at the skinny boy, who stared back at him. The three figures then silently exited the door, leaving the man shocked and terrified. The man sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair. "His eyes..." Then he sighed and shook his head, hoping that the three will help him with this simple task: Kill Rein and the children of the seven great dukedoms living in this town.

**[Meanwhile]**

"Rein, could I really stay here?" Diana asked.

"Of course!" Father and Mother already know of you situation," Rein replied and smiled.

Diana looked at her suitcases. It had taken her the whole week to pack this. Why it took this long was because of her mother and the many things she can't leave without. "Thank you, Rein..."

Rein smiled. "It's the least I can do. You are helping me find my sister."

Diana smiled and laughed. "I am the only one who knows more about assassins than the rest of you."

Rein crossed her arms. "Hmph. It's not my fault that I don't know anything about assassins." Then she and Diana laughed. When they finally calmed down, Rein said with worry, "But the only thing I don't understand is why is the assassin killing the people in this town. Nobles mainly. They even tried to kill Bright-sama and Shade."

Diana sat on Rein's bed and swung her legs back and forth. Her mind bubbling with questions. Who is this assassin? Why is he/she targeting the children of the seven great dukedoms that are living in this town? she thought. Is he/she killing for fun? Or is there a reason behind it? Is Father in on all of this?

Noticing Diana's frustration, Rein immediately said, "It's probably going to be over soon. Don't worry, Bright-sama and Shade always finds out who's behind this."

"Really?" Diana asked looking up, her eyes beginning to fill with hope.

Rein nodded and forced a smiled. It wasn't completely a lie, thought Rein. The only case they never really solved was this one.

Rein stretched. "Anyway, we should get to bed. School starts again tomorrow. Spring break is over and I heard we have five new students tomorrow."

Diana got off Rein's bed and crawled into her own. She pulled the covers over her head just as Rein closed the lights. Rein crawled into her own bed and silently whispered, "Good night, Diana."

"Good night... Rein," Diana silently muttered and instantly fell asleep.

**[The Next Morning]**

"AHHH!" came a scream, giving Diana quite a scare. "Wake up, Diana! We're late!"

"What?" Diana asked, rubbing her eyes, pretending to have just woke up.

"I said 'We're late!'" Rein shouted as she threw clothes everywhere trying to find her uniform. "We have to hurry or we will not make it to school in time."

Diana looked at the clock and fell back onto her pillow. "What are you talking about? It's only six. School starts at seven," she muttered. "And your uniform is in the closet."

Rein stopped throwing clothing everywhere. She stayed silent for a moment, then said, "Oh yeah."

Diana sighed and got up. "I'm going to walk in your garden. I've never seen it before."

"Okay, just be back by six-thirty."

"Yeah, later."

Diana walked out of the room and sighed heavily. Today is school again huh? she thought. What is going to happen this semester?

**[In the Garden]**

Diana leaned down and smelled the flowers. This whole garden is _way _different than the one at home, thought Diana. My house has flowers that are wilting and ivy growing near the walls, making the garden look gloomy. While here, in the Sunny Household, the garden seems more colorful and it kind of fills me with warmth.

"Ara, Diana. You're awake?" came a voice behind Diana. "No, wait. Let me guess... Rein got the time wrong again."

"Good morning, Elsa-sama," I greeted politely.

"Good morning, Diana," she said. "Also, you can just call me Elsa."

Diana nodded and looked back at the flowers and silence followed. The silence that filled the air sounded so loud that Diana barely heard what Elsa said.

"Diana, I'm really grateful that you chose not to kill Rein. She _is _my only daughter left." Diana turned around and stared at Elsa, whose eyes were filled with sadness. "I really wish I could find her again. My other daughter... Rein's sister... Fine..."

"Is there a way I could help look for her?" Diana asked.

"I wish there was. All the strategies we tried have all failed," Elsa said and started to walk away. "It's almost seven. Rein is probably at the breakfast table."

Diana stared up at the sky and closed her eyes, silently making a wish that Rein and her family will soon find their missing family member.

**[At School]**

"Phew~ We made... it here... on time. What... a relief," Rein said as she leaned down to catch her breath.

"Yeah, we literally had to run all the way here," Diana said. Soon, Shade and Bright came to greet them.

"Good morning," Bright said and Shade simply nodded.

"Anyway, we have good news and bad news," Shade said, his voice blunt. "Good news is that I saw the assassin, or at least who I thought was the assassin, 3 nights ago and got her description. The bad news is I let her get away..."

"Sorry we didn't tell you this earlier but Shade and I were busy with the investigations," Bright said.

"It's okay, Bright-sama," Rein said and smiled. Then she turned tomato red. Diana rolled her eyes and pushed Rein toward Bright. "Oh come on. You and Bright are now officially a couple. Why are you still nervous around him?"

Diana crossed her arms and smiled just as the bell rang. TamboRin-sensei came in through the door with a stern look on her face. "Class, please go back to your seats." And as the students got back into their seats, TamboRin-sensei spoke, "At the beginning of the year, murders have been happening in this town. Nobles, especially, have been killed. 5 of our students left due to their family fearing that something will happen to them."

Diana looked down at her hands and shivered slightly. That's right, she thought. I was one of those people committing those murders.

"And now..." TamboRin-sensei's lips curved into a said smile. "... I'd like to introduce five new transfer students to our class." TamboRin-sensei turned to look at the door. "You five may come in now."

Five students entered the classroom. Three were boys, two were girls. Two of the boys seem to be the same height, but one was slightly taller. One of the girls have strawberry blonde hair and she wore really high heels, maybe at least three inches. She winked causing many of the boys to blush.

But Diana was not looking at any of them except for a girl that stood by the door with her arms crossed, looking Diana directly in the eye. Diana stood up suddenly and shouted, "Sarah?"

The girl standing by the door winked and said, "Hi, Diana. How have you been?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I'm so sorry for the long update. I was busy. T-T Anyway, I want to do those investigation questions in some of the chapters in this story. It seems like fun. ^-^ So, in this chapter we're going to be interviewing... Diana.<strong>

**Diana: Why am I the first to be interviewed?**

**Me: I don't know. Anyway, first question - What was the most embarrassing thing that happened in your life?**

**Diana: What? Why are you asking me that? And I'm not telling.  
><strong>

**Me: *smiles* Nothing. Anyway, next question. Do you still like Shade?  
><strong>

**Diana: Used to.**

**Me: Who do you like now?**

**Diana: Nobody.**

**Me: Really? I thought you have a -**

**Diana: Don't spoil it for the readers!**

**Me: =p Whatever. That's it for this chapter. I'll have more in future chapters. ^-^**

**...**

**Me: Diana has a crush on-**

**Diana: I told you not to tell. *Hits me in the head* It'll spoil the fun of reading!**

**Me Thinking: T-T I got hit by one of my characters. *smiles to myself* I'm going to have something embarrassing happen to her in the next chapter. Maybe.  
><strong>


	3. Assassination 2

**Sorry for the long update. T-T" Anyway, I hope you guys find this chapter interesting. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

><p>"You're really here!" Diana shouted, surprised that her childhood friend actually got into the school. She got up from her seat and ran to pull her friend into a hug.<p>

"Yup!" Diana's childhood friend, Sarah, said. "I'm so glad I get to see you again, and I'm so glad that my parents let me attend this school... Hmm... it seems like you managed to make some friends."

"How could you tell?" Diana asked.

"Oh please~" Sarah said with a wave of her hand. "I'm your childhood friend. I know everything from embarrassing to coolest moments in you life."

"Oh."

"Umm... Diana..." TamboRin-sensei said. "Can you both save your conversations for later? We still need to introduce the new transfer students to the class."

"Sorry... It's just that I have not seen Sarah for a while now," Diana said and Sarah rolled her eyes. Then Diana went back to her seat.

TamboRin-sensei sighed and turned to the five transfer students. "You five may introduce yourselves now."

Sarah stepped forward and placed a hand on her hip. She smiled and said, "Well you guys should probably know my name already because of Diana. But I'll say my name again, just in case you guys missed it. I'm Sarah. It's nice to be in this school and this class, and it's nice to meet you all."

The girl with strawberry blonde hair twirled her hair in her finger. She winked again and smiled like a sweet angel. "Hello~" she said sweetly. "I'm Krystal and I'm looking forward to being in class with all of you. I hope I'll get along with you all too." Krystal smiled again and bowed slightly.

A skinny, yet muscular boy stepped forward. He had brown hair and green eyes, and he introduced himself as Ace. He also said he looked forward to being in class with his new classmates and hopes to be friends with them all. Some girls whispering that he seems cute.

Another boy stepped forward. He had black hair and midnight blue eyes. The boy was tall, muscular, and lean. He took a deep breath and sighed. Then he said coolly, "I'm Cross. It's nice to meet you."

The girls sitting in the front row blushed.

The last boy did not step forward. He just stood where he was. The boy had black hair and scarlet red eyes. He looked at the class and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Zero," he said, his voice sounding like ice. Then he looked back out the window.

Silence filled the air. TamboRin-sensei cleared her throat and started to speak, "Umm... Sarah, you may sit next to Diana. Krystal, please sit next to... Bright. Ace, please sit next to Rein. Cross, you and Zero may sit in the two empty seats at the back."

"Umm... Sensei?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, Krystal?"

"We don't know who the students we were assigned to sit next to are."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," TamboRin-sensei said. "I always forget that." TamboRin-sensei gave a small smile and directed the new students to their seats.

**[Later]**

"Nee, Krystal?" a boy asked Krystal. "Where did you come from?"

"Actually I've been here my whole life. I don't go out often though," Krystal said.

"Really?" the boy asked. "I guess that's why I've never seen you before."

Krystal smiled and tried to go back to reading her book but fail because a group of boys just went up to her and started asking her questions. Ace, on the other hand, was sitting near the door reading a book when two girls came up to him. "Umm... it's nice to meet you Ace-san," one of the girls said. Ace smiled at them and they both blushed. "It's nice to meet you too... I'm sorry. I don't know your names."

The girls introduced themselves and the three instantly became friends. Though, the two girls have deeper feelings for Ace.

From across the room, Cross sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at Zero and whispered something in his ear.

Zero nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?" Cross asked. "Class is going to start soon."

Zero walked away and waved. Cross sighed again and thought, He's always like that. Then he smiled. "Be back soon," he said quickly just as a group of girls surrounded him and asked him random questions.

**[In the Hallway]**

"Where are you going?" Shade asked, blocking Zero's path, his voice in the same icy tone as Zero's. "Class is going to start soon."

"Hmph." Zero pushed past Shade and continued to walk away. "That's none of your business."

Shade stared at Zero as he walked away. Then he glared and thought, "There is something strange about him." Shade sighed and put one of his hands in his pocket. Then he ran his other hand through his hair and walked away.

As Shade walked back to class, Zero was walking to the garden. A definite place to relax. Zero sat down under a tree and stared up into the sky. He closed his eyes and listened as the birds chirped. Seconds later, he opened his eyes again to see the birds flying away.

"Why... I wonder..."

Then he closed his eyes again and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**[Three Hours Later]**

Cross leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling, wondering where Zero had gone. He let out a sigh and thought, Time to search for him. He couldn't have gone far... Then again, he is hard to find. Damn it! Our next class is going to start soon too.

"Cross-san, where are you going?" a girl asked.

"To search for Zero," Cross said. "He is always ditching class."

Then Cross walked away before the girl could say anymore. He walked down the hallway, totally aware that a crowd of girls were staring, some drooling, at him. He didn't care. All he cared about was to find his brother.

Cross sighed and continued walking, ignoring the gazes he is attracting.

After searching for five minutes, he finally found Zero sleeping under a tree. Cross knelt down and shook Zero in the shoulder. "Hey, it's time to wake up!"

Zero slapped Cross's hand away just when Cross was about to pinch him in the cheeks. Zero glared at Cross. "What?"

Cross smiled apologetically. "Sorry, did I disturb you while you were having a nice dream?"

"No," Zero said bluntly.

"Anyway, class started. Best we go back."

Zero sighed and got up, not bothering to brush away the leaves in his hair. Cross walked ahead while Zero lingered behind and looked at the tree's branch, trying to see if he could find the birds from before. None. Then Zero followed Cross back to the classroom.

**[Lunch]**

Diana smiled happily when she saw that there was chocolate cake. She quickly grabbed the biggest piece and ran to the table Rein, Bright, Shade, and Sarah was sitting.

"It's been a while since I last saw your stupid face like that," Sarah said and sipped her water.

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?" Diana asked.

"Never mind," Sarah said and smiled. "But I can't believe you disobeyed your father and abandoned your task."

"Eh? Sarah, you knew about Diana being an..." Rein lowered her voice. "...assassin?"

"Like I said, I'm her childhood friend," Sarah said. "I know everything about her."

Rein's eyes instantly shone with brightness. "Really?" Then she smiled creepily and whispered something in Sarah's ears. Sarah listened carefully and then smiled creepily too. Diana stared at the two of them and thought too herself, "They're too alike."

Diana smiled nervously. "What?"

"Nothing~" Sarah and Rein said at the same time.

Meanwhile, the two boys sitting at their table were staring at the three girls, wondering if what they were seeing was terrifying or amusing. Bright smiled awkwardly and said to Shade, "They look like they're having fun."

Shade just nodded. Then suddenly Rein appeared between him and Bright. She smiled and said cheerfully, "Guess what?"

"What?" Bright asked.

"Sarah, Diana, and I decided to invite the other four transfer students to hang out with us on the weekends."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Is it boring? Hope not. -_-" Anyway, on to the interrogation (accidentally wrote investigation last time) questions. Let's get... Zero<strong>

**Zero: *glares at me***

**Me: ^-^ Hi, Zero! How does it feel to be in the school? *glares at him and uses threatening tone* And you have to answer or else. *smiles again*  
><strong>

**Zero: ... *shrugs*  
><strong>

**Me: ... ^-^" Umm... on to the next question. Why were you asking to yourself why the birds flew away?**

**Zero: ... what does that have to do with you? *gets up and walks away***

**Me Thinking: T-T Why am I asking him anyway? Darn! I was going to ask him something interesting too. -_-" Ah too bad! Anyway, I'll try to update soon. ^-^" And again, hope you enjoyed the story.  
><strong>


	4. Assassination 3

**I don't own Futago Hime. T-T Anyway, Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>[One Afternoon]<strong>

**Rein's PoV**

"Hm? Hang out with you guys tomorrow?" Krystal asked. She placed her index finger on her cheek and thought for a second. "Okay! It's not like I have anything to do anyway."

"Really?" I asked and she nodded, smiling her angelic smile.

"Yay~!" I grabbed Krystal's hands and said, "I hope we become friends."

"Yeah, I hope we do."

I smiled brightly. "I'll go ask Ace, Zero, and Cross too. I hope you guys will have a great time. Anyway, better find the other guys."

**[In the Main Corridor]**

I smiled to myself as I walked down the main corridor. Tomorrow is going to be exciting! I really hope Ace, Cross, Zero, and Krystal have a good time. They probably hadn't made any friends yet... Except for maybe Ace.

I looked around the hall to try and find one of the three boys. It was pretty easy considering that the boys became popular with the girls in an instant, _and_ a group of girls were in front of me asking the three boys questions.

I looked at the group and sighed. "Maybe I'll ask later."

**[Later]**

"Ace! Cross! Zero! Wait up! I need to ask you something!" I shouted while running to catch up.

"What?" Cross asked, annoyed. I stopped and stared at the three boys. Ace looked pale and tired, while the other two remained the way they were this morning. I smiled and asked, "Do you mind hanging out with Diana, Sarah, Bright, Shade, and me tomorrow?"

Silence followed. The smile on my face remained, but inside, it felt really awkward. I felt like saying "Never mind. Umm... got to go. Bye~" and running away.

"Sorry," Ace finally said. "But I'm busy tomorrow. I can't come, though I would love to."

"Oh... That's all right," I said.

"Umm... do you mind if I go now? I need to go to the library."

"Oh! Sure," I said and gave a small smile.

As Ace turned and walked away, I turned to Cross and Zero. Cross looked at Zero and I waited for an answer.

I started to fidget. The silence that filled the air was too quiet, it felt too awkward, and in my mind I'm asking, or maybe shouting, myself: "When are they going to answer?"

"Sure," Cross said silently. "We'll come."

Then Cross and Zero walked away. When they were finally out of sight, I jumped up and shouted, "Yes!"

I smiled and went to find the others. While searching for them, only one thing popped into my mind: Now all I need to do is wait.

**[The Next Day]**

**Normal PoV**

"So where are we going to go?" Krystal asked, her hair blowing in her face. "And when is Shade and Bright going to be here?"

"I don't know," Rein said, answering both questions. "Shade and Bright are probably going to- Ah! Here they are!"

Rein stood up from the seat by the fountain and went to greet the two. Then, after greeting each, Rein dragged to two to their meeting spot.

"Good timing," Diana said to Shade. "I'm starting to get hungry. How about you guys?" Diana turned to face Krystal, Sarah, Cross, and Zero. "Are any of you hungry?"

"Yes! I'm starving! I had to rush out of the house because I overslept, so then I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast," Sarah said and turned to the two boys standing next to her.

Cross and Zero shrugged at the same time. Diana looked at Krystal. "Yes!" Krystal said. "I am yearning for sweet!"

"Okay then," Rein said. "It's decided. We're going to the café first."

**[In a Café]**

Rein and the others sat down at a table in the corner. Rein slid into her seat and the other girls sat next to her, while the boys sat across from them. A minute later, a waitress came to their table.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

"Umm... I'll just get rose tea," Rein said as the waitress wrote down her order.

Krystal leaned forward in her seat and said, "I want chocolate cake, strawberry shortcake, and... cheesecake."

The waitress turned to Diana. "I just want chocolate cake," Diana said and Sarah rolled her eyes. The waitress turned to her and Sarah said, "I'll just have rose tea too."

"And you four?" the waitress asked the four boys sitting across the girls.

"Nothing for me," Shade said and gestured to Zero. "And it's probably the same for him."

The waitress turned to Bright. "I'll also have tea," he said.

"And what about you?" the waitress asked Cross. Cross shook his head. "Nothing."

The waitress smiled and walked away. Moments later, their orders came. Krystal grabbed her fork and took a bite of the cheesecake cake. "Mmm~ Delicious~!"

Suddenly, a growl came from the corner of their table. Rein, Krystal, Diana, Sarah, and three of the four boys turned to stare at Zero. Zero looked at them and glared. Rein smiled slightly. "Zero... are... are you hungry?"

Zero turned his head away. Krystal stared at him and slid the chocolate cake over to him. "Here," she said. "You can have it. I have two more anyway."

Zero stared at the cake and exhaled. He picked up the fork and started to eat the cake.

**[Later]**

"Where to next?" Sarah asked as she came to a stop outside a shop.

"How about that one?" Diana asked and pointed to a shop with dress and accessories.

"Ooh~ Look at the dresses! They all look really cute!" Rein said. "We have to go there!"

Bright laughed. "Okay. Okay. How about I buy you something?"

Rein turned to him. "Really?" Bright nodded. Rein smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Bright-sama."

Sarah looked at the two and rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "So are we going to go in or what?"

Rein smiled apologetically. Then the group walked into the shop. The girls smiled as they walked in, while the boys, only three of them, waited outside. Not wanting to go into a shop full of dresses and jewelry.

**[Inside the Shop]**

"That looks so cute!" Rein exclaimed as Krystal came out of the dressing room with a white off-shoulder dress.

"Really?" Krystal asked. "I usually don't wear white."

"It is so cute! You look really good in it too!" Rein said. "You have to buy it!"

"Rein is right," Bright said. "You should buy it."

Krystal smiled. "Okay~"

"Oh come on Diana! Just wear it!" Sarah shouted. "I know it's not your favorite color, but just wear it!"

"No way! I don't like green!" Diana shouted back.

"Fine then! Light green."

"Fine!"

Diana took the dress and stormed into the dressing room. Rein walked over to Sarah. "Are you guys always like this?"

"Yes. That's why we're best friends. We argue over small things, but we get over it sooner than most. And we're always seen hanging out together," Sarah answered.

"You guys have a really strong friendship. I admire that."

"Don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But then I'm not able to visit them much."

"Oh..." Sarah stayed silent for a moment. Then started to speak again. "Diana told me about your sister."

"Really?"

Sarah nodded. "And I decided to help you search for her."

Rein's eyes instantly brightened. "Really? Yay! Thank you, Sarah!"

**[Later]**

"Eh? They left?" Rein asked Shade and Bright.

"Yes," Bright said. "It seems like they need to be back before it's dark."

Rein sighed. "Sarah and Diana left too." Rein sighed again. "It _is _getting late."

"Yeah, it is..." Krystal said. "Well, I better go or else my mother will get angry."

"Sure. See you tomorrow," Rein said and waved goodbye.

"Bye~."

Rein looked at Shade and Bright. "Should we go then?"

"Sure," Bright said.

The three went back to their homes. Shade and Bright stood on either side of Rein, while walking to the carriage. Trying to protect her from any danger. But before they can get in someone called, "Rein?"

Rein turned around. "Ah! Ace! What are you doing here?"

"Chores," he answered simply.

"Oh."

"I heard about you having a twin sister. Sorry you never got to know her."

Shade and Bright stood next to Rein. "Sorry to interrupt but we really need to get Rein home."

"Oh sorry but... Rein, I'd be glad to help you search for your twin sister if you want."

Rein smiled. "Thank you, Ace."

"Can you tell me how she looks like first? It'll make searching for her easier."

"Well, her name is Fine... she has red hair and ruby eyes... That's all I know about her appearance though," Rein said.

"Red hair and ruby eyes... with the name Fine..." Ace said and smiled. "Her description kind of reminds me of a girl I know, but then she disappeared one day. I never got to see her again... Oh and she also has red hair and ruby eyes, but I don't know her name..."

"Eh?"

**[Meanwhile]**

"What are you looking at?" the girl with auburn hair asked the girl leaning on her elbows, looking down the arched bridge. She looked down the arched bridge and looked at what the other girl was looking at. "Oh... you're looking at the four down there."

The girl leaning on her elbows stood up and looked at the girl with auburn hair. She had red hair and ruby eyes. The girl wore a dark red shirt and a black skirt. She looked back at the four under the bridge talking and slowly nodded.

"Well, come on," the girl with auburn hair said. "We have to get back."

The red head looked at the four one last time, and then followed the girl with auburn hair back to their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry no questions today. Maybe next time. -_-"<strong>


	5. Assassination 4

**I don't own Futago Hime. Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p>The girl with ruby red eyes and red hair followed the girl with auburn hair back to their home. She ducked her head as the two girls crawled behind a box and squeeze through a narrow path.<p>

Finally, they made it back to their home. It was a abandoned house hidden by the woods. Ivy covered every corner of the house. It was an ugly sight, but to the two girls, it was home. The girl with auburn hair smiled and pulled down her hood, revealing honey-gold eyes. She turned to the red head.

"You have to smile once in a while, Fine!" she whined. "You're always like this."

Fine nodded and the girl with auburn hair threw her hands up into the air. "Why do I even care?" she asked.

Fine shrugged.

"Come on now, Chloe. Leave her alone," said a boy with a midnight blue cloak. He pulled down his cloak to reveal blue hair and eyes.

"Shut up, Luke!" Chloe shouted.

Luke sighed. "Come on, Fine..." Luke's eyes grew cold and emotionless, his tone also changing. "Your father wants to see you."

**[Meanwhile]**

**Shade's PoV**

The sun started to set and the sky grew dark. We should have been going home, but all Rein, Bright and I could do was stare in shock. Ace knew a girl with red hair and ruby red eyes? Does that mean he knew Fine? If he does, does that mean he knows her current location?

"What did you say?" I asked Ace. "You mean you know who Fine is?"

"I don't know her name," Ace said. "All I know is the girl has red hair and ruby red eyes. I bumped into her while looking for my mother. I sort of got lost." Ace blushed and stuttered. "F-Fine was r-really p-pretty too."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Bright asked and smiled.

Ace turned tomato red and nodded. I sighed. "Well, that didn't really help. We need more information."

I looked at Rein nodding silently. I turned away. Until now, we never got any information or clues that could help us Fine. Rein must be really shocked to hear that Ace knows a girl with red hair and ruby red eyes. A girl with the same description as the her twin sister.

"Ace, thank you again," Rein finally said. "Can we talk about this more tomorrow? We should get home before it really does get late."

"Oh of course," Ace said and turned to leave. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at the town square?"

"Sure," Rein said and waved goodbye.

**[At the Sunny Household]**

"Thank you, for dropping me off, Bright-sama, Shade," Rein said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I nodded and Bright kissed Rein goodnight. I turned away again. I still haven't gotten used to it. Bright and Rein dating that is. Maybe it's because I used to like Rein. Whatever.

"Shade," Bright said. "Let's go. We're going to track down the Assassin of the Moonlit Night right?"

"Just call her "the Assassin" please. The "Assassin of the Moonlit Night" was just a stupid name I made up after noticing the pattern of how she kills," I said.

"You mean how she only kills when the moon is full?"

I nodded and we both went back into the carriage. On the way back to town, we devised a plan to track down the assassins. Though the idea is stupid. We had somehow ended up with hiding in the shadows until they appear.

"Are you sure this would work?" I asked.

"Probably," Bright said. "The assassin did not see you when _you _saw her for the first time."

"True... but you have gold-blonde hair," I said. "I doubt you could hide forever."

Bright shrugged and we went back to hiding in silence.

**[Hours Later]**

We've waited for who knows how long and the assassin still have not shown up. Argh. We should've came around midnight. I looked up and saw that it was a full moon tonight.

"Shade," Bright said. "We should go home. It's really getting late."

But I was not listening to Bright. Instead, I was looking at the town square, where the fountain's water had stopped running and there was a girl standing on the fountain.

"Shade?"

I pointed to the fountain. Bright turned his head and faced the fountain. I looked at the girl closely. She wore the same clothes as the time I first saw her and for some reason, she looked captivating. Her hair was blown by the wind, and her skin looked pale against the moonlight. I can't help but keep staring at her.

Slowly, the girl turned her head in our direction. My eyes widened at the sight of her hair and eye color. Her hair was black, and her eyes were red. It was the same description of the girl I shared my first kiss with.

The girl got up and walked towards the alley Bright and I were hiding in. I got up and so did Bright. The girl continued to walk when someone called her name.

"Scarlet! Hurry up!"

I looked at who called the girl. A girl with auburn hair and honey-gold eyes. Scarlet turned and walked to the girl with auburn hair.

"Come on. Luke and Fine is waiting by the lake," the girl with auburn hair said. What? Fine? She... is at the lake?

Scarlet nodded and shook her head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Scarlet whispered something into the girl's ear and walked away.

"Hey! What do you mean?" the girl shouted, but Scarlet only waved goodbye.

The girl with auburn hair sighed and walked in the direction of the lake. I turned to Bright and he nodded. Then we silently followed the girl with auburn hair to the lake.

**[At the Lake]**

Tsk. I can't believe it. The ones doing the killing wasn't the assassin; it was the assassin_s_. There is more than one assassin. I stared at the lake. I sighed. It seems that the assassin_s_ are not here yet.

"Are you sure we shouldn't split up and follow the other girl?" Bright asked.

"Fine... We have to find her... for Rein's sake," I said.

"I know, but the girl named Scarlet might be the one doing the killing and the others are just a distraction."

"You go after her then," I said bitterly.

Bright sighed and turned around. "I'll see you back at the fountain," he said and silently left, while I waited for the assassin_s_ to come.

When they finally came, I climbed up a tree and changed my position so they would not see me. I looked at the three figures by the lake. One of the assassins, a boy, wore a midnight blue cloak and standing next to him was a girl with ruby red eyes and red hair. Fine...

The girl with auburn hair crossed her arms and said loudly, "I can't believe it's going the way we planned." The girl turned to Fine. "But I can't believe you're leaving town tomorrow."

What?

The boy nodded and looked at Fine, who was staring at the still waters of the lake. "Fine?" the boy asked.

Fine turned around and the boy suddenly kissed her on the mouth. The girl with auburn hair smiled mischievously and said, "You _finally _kissed her."

Fine stared at the boy, not a hint of pink on her cheek. The boy whispered into Fine's ear and she nodded. The boy turned to the girl with auburn hair and said, "Hey, Chloe?"

"Yes?" the girl with auburn hair asked.

"Seems like you made the right choice to let Scarlet go," he said.

"Eh?"

The boy gestured to the tree I was on. The girl with auburn hair walked to the tree along with Fine. Tsk. How did they find out? Then, I quickly made my escape back to the fountain before the girl with auburn hair and Fine could find me hiding in the tree.

**[As Shade Makes His Way Back to the Fountain]**

Chloe smiled widely. "How stupid of him," she said. "To follow us that is."

"Well, it does not matter," Luke said. "He didn't really get any information from this act anyway."

"Except for the fact that they now know that Fine is with us, - Oops! I almost said your real name. Also, can you please get rid of your wig and eye contacts? I really hate that appearance."

"What does that have to do with what we're doing?"

"Whatever!"

While Chloe and Luke argued, Fine stared at the starry sky and closed her eyes. _Good night, Rein. _

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Did you like it? Anyway, on to the questions. This time it is... Sarah.<strong>

**Sarah: One question, why am I tied to the cha-**

**Me: Sorry, I'm asking the questions. And it's because they keep running away. **

**Sarah: Who?**

**Me: *smiles* Anyway, how did you first meet Diana?**

**Sarah: Family business or whatever. **

**Me: So you were an assassin? **

**Sarah: No. **

**Me: What was the embarrassing thing about Diana?**

**Sarah: That's saved for later. **

**Me: *smiles*  
><strong>

**Sarah: * smiles and leaves* **

**Me: Okay, how did she get out of the chains? Anyway, we're going to have a second person. Let's have... Cross. **

**Cross: *not there***

**Me: ... *walks to a locked room* Okay. Then, we'll have Rein. *stares at empty room and then bangs head against the wall* Ah! Where are the characters when you need them? I knew I should have gotten a better lock! T-T Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and look forward to the next chapter.  
><strong>


	6. Assassination 5

**[The Next Morning]**

**Bright's PoV**

"Eh? Fine..." I started to say, but Rein finished for me. "... really was at the lake?"

Shade nodded and looked at Ace. "Do you remember anything else about Fine?"

Ace nodded. "I just remember last night. The girl had... I think a pink bracelet that looks exactly like Rein's necklace or choker. Whatever Rein is wearing right now." Ace points at Rein's neck.

"It's both. It's a necklace, but also a choker," Rein said and turned to Shade. "Shade, what about Fine?"

Shade leaned back and tried to remember. After two minutes of thinking, Shade finally nodded. Rein's face lit up and hugged me. I hugged her back, but I pushed her away when I saw Shade's expression.

"Shade, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Shade?" Rein asked and released me from her grasp.

Shade looked away and said quietly, "Fine is leaving town today."

"Eh?"

**[Meanwhile]**

While Rein and the others were talking about Fine, the assassins were saying goodbye to Fine.

"Goodbye, Fine," Chloe said and hugged her. "Though I hate how you're _never_ smiling, I sure am going to miss you."

Fine nodded and Luke hugged her. "See you again, Fine." Then he kissed her cheek. Fine nodded and smiled for the first time ever. It was a small smile, but it totally surprised Luke and Chloe. Luke and Chloe smiled back.

Then, Fine got into the carriage and off she went. However, she was not really going away. This was just a little act. It was all going according to plan for the assassins. A little plan made to confuse the ones tracking them down that is.

**[The Next Morning]**

**Diana's PoV**

"Nee, Rein?" I asked. "Are you okay? You look horrible."

Rein raised her head and stared at me. Her eyes were poofy and red. Her hair was a mess and she was just a complete mess. It was like she was dumped by someone she really loved, but Bright would never break up with her. He loves her more than anything. So what really happen?

Rein hugged me- tight. "Diana, we found Fine, but then she left town just yesterday! What am I going to do now? I don't know where to look for her."

"Diana, Rein, we're in the middle of class. Please have this conversation later," TamboRin-sensei said.

"Sorry," I said.

Rein sighed softly and rested her head on her arms again.

When class was finally over, Sarah leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Hey, what's the matter with Rein? She looks depressed. Did she get dumped by Bright?"

"No," I whispered back. "Of course she didn't. Bright loves her a lot."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Shade and Bright found Fine, but then she left town yesterday."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, it became silent. Too silent. When the silence became too much, I got up from our table and started to walk away.

"I need to talk to Shade and Bright."

**[At the School Garden]**

"Finally, I found you guys," I said as I came out of the bushes when I finally found Shade and Bright sitting under the gazebo.

"What do you want?" Shade said coldly. I sighed aloud and thought, Same tone as usual. Not that I care anymore.

"It's about Rein," I said and turned to Bright. "And Bright, I suggest you go to Rein _now_. She really depressed."

Bright nodded and silently left, leaving me and Shade alone.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Shade asked.

"Yes, but probably not because of whatever you're thinking," I said and then started to shout. "What were you thinking anyway? Spying on the assassins. Of course they will know you're there! What would happen if you get killed?"

"I won't get killed to easily," Shade said and got up.

"Don't underestimate them. They're better than you think."

"How would you know?" Shade asked as he shoved a single piece of folded paper into his pocket.

"I know because I know who Chloe is," I snapped. How could he be so irresponsible?

Shade looked at me, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I said I know who Chloe is!" I repeated.

"What do you know about her?" Shade asked instantly. As expected.

"I met her when I was younger. When I was undergoing training that is."

Shade leaned forward, his eyes boring into mine. "What else do you know?"

I looked away. "She has the ability to kill a group of people in a matter of seconds, but then she's not the most powerful of the assassins. There was a boy in the group of assassins right?

Shade nodded.

"Well, there is another boy in their group. He is the head and the most deadly."

"Go on."

"I don't know anymore than this. Ever since Chloe was little, she was like a snob. She loves to gloat. Telling me that she is part of a deadly assassin group called Scarlet and saying that the head of that group was really powerful and strong, that no one ever caught him. Ugh. I hate her so much!"

"You know there is a girl called Scarlet right?"

"Yes, I know her. She was the former founder and leader of the group. That's why it was called Scarlet and it was also called that because of, well, blood. Scarlet is the same age as the others in her group."

"How old was she when she started the group?"

"Five," I said and sat down next to Shade. "The same age as me when I started training."

"Then I'm guessing she's a genius," Shade said and stood up. "Bye and thanks."

"Eh?" I stared at Shade, while he walked away. That was the first time he ever said thanks to me.

I smiled and shouted, "You're welcome!"

**[Meanwhile]**

"Ugh. I totally forgot about Diana," Chloe said as she and Luke backed away and into the school's maze.

"Yeah, how irresponsible of you," Luke said.

"Shut up!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry."

Luke and Chloe felt a tap on their shoulders and turned around to face Scarlet. She had her bangs out of her eyes revealing crimson red eyes and wore a white blouse and black vest. She wore a red skirt and black thigh highs. But what she didn't wear was her holster with her guns in them and her belt that carried her swords.

"Hey, Scarlet. Long time no see," Luke said. "I haven't seen you since the day you went to this school's masquerade ball to kill one of the staffs."

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Though I saw at town when we were going to tell Fine your plans for her departure, it was really funny when you and Shade accidentally kissed by the way."

Scarlet ignored Chloe's reply and gave her a note. Chloe stared at the note. The note read:

_There is no need to worry about Diana. _

Chloe looked at Scarlet. "What do you mean?"

Luke read the note. "I think she means that Diana does not know enough information to figure us out. Right?"

Scarlet nodded and gestured for them to follow. And so they did.


	7. Assassination 6

**[Midnight]**

As Scarlet sat on a patch of grass next to the lake, she stared at the dark sky where the moon shone. She lifted her blade and stared as it glistened under the moonlight. She heard footsteps behind her and silently, yet quickly, got up and hid.

She stared at the figure that stood at the patch of grass she was sitting on earlier. The figure had purple hair and violet-blue eyes. The person who Scarlet had accidentally shared a kiss with before and the same person who was pursuing her group.

"I know you're here, so why not show yourself?" Shade asked.

Scarlet took a step forward and into the open area. Not caring if he would recognize her, she just wanted to know what he wanted. Hiding has gotten boring for her. Now, she just wanted some excitement. She wanted to see if he could catch her.

Shade looked at Scarlet and his eyes widened when he saw her face. The girl he had accidentally kissed was the founder of the assassin group called Scarlet.

But she does not go to this school, Shade thought. Does that mean she took advantage of the party being a masquerade ball?

Scarlet sighed, knocking Shade out of his current state of shock. She started to walk away when Shade grabbed her arm. Scarlet turned around and stared at Shade.

"Where is Fine?" he asked. Scarlet shook her head, confusing Shade. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scarlet shook her head again and pulled her arm away from Shade's grasp. She took out a piece of paper and gave it to Shade, knowing that he will ask this one question.

Shade looked at the note. It read:

_I don't know where Fine is. The only people who know is Luke and Chloe. _

"Luke and Chloe?"

Scarlet nodded and walked away again, but not before stopping and asking, "Why do you want to find her so badly?"

"Eh?"

But before Shade could ask anything else, Scarlet was gone.

**[At Town]**

"Scarlet! You're late again," Chloe whined. Scarlet handed her a paper and walked away. "Hey! What about the task?" Scarlet continued to leave. "Hey, Scarlet!"

"Chloe leave her alone, she does not look like she's in the mood," Luke said and took the paper from Chloe's hands.

_I'm not in the mood to do tonight's task. Please finish it. I'm going to be at home or somewhere quiet. _

"What?" Chloe asked. "She's abandoning a task again?"

"Chloe, just leave her alone. She's been through much worse than us," Luke said. "Just let her be."

Chloe sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

**[The Next Morning]**

Sarah stared at Diana, watching as she stares at a boy in the front of the classroom. Sarah sighed. _She clearly likes him. Why hide it? Everybody knows. Or at least Rein and me. _

Sarah walked over to Diana and poked her in the back. Diana jumped, startled. She turned around and asked Sarah, "What was that for?"

"It's obvious," Sarah said simply.

"What is?"

"Ugh. You liking him."

Diana blushed. "Shh... Don't tell anyone."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "See you later and try to hide it."

Diana waved goodbye and picked up a book, pretending to read it while actually staring at Ace. Sarah sighed again and walked out of the classroom. She walked to the roof and spotted someone else there too. A girl with strawberry blonde hair.

Sarah walked up to her. "Hey, Krystal."

Krystal turned her head. Clearly not as surprised as Diana. "Oh, hi."

Sarah stared at Krystal. Something was not right. Usually, Krystal would reply cheerfully, but today her voice was cold. Krystal quickly forced a smile. "I mean, Hi!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. Something seriously is not right.

"I need to get back to the classroom," Krystal said quickly. "I promised to help Zero with something."

What? Zero never needs help. He's always independent. Krystal quickly ran off, but not before dropping something. Sarah looked at the object on the ground. It was sharp and it shined under the sunlight. Sarah picked it up and looked at the familiar shape. The shape of a dagger. "Hey, Krystal?"

Krystal turned around. "Yes?"

"What... is this?" Sarah asked while holding up the dagger.

"Oh, that..." Krystal trailed off and averted her eyes. "That's... for self-defense. My mother told me to bring it. Though I objected to it."

"Self-defense huh?" Sarah asked and glared at Krystal. Then, Sarah ran towards Krystal and prepared to kick. However, Krystal blocked her attack before Sarah's leg could come into contact with Krystal.

"Where did you learn that?" Krystal asked, her eyes wide.

"Self-defense," Sarah said and walked away.

**[Later]**

"Eh? You think Krystal might be own of the assassins?" Rein asked as they sat in her dorm room.

Sarah nodded and looked at Diana. "Does it make sense to you that someone would bring a dagger to school just for self-defense?"

Diana shook her head. "No."

"Exactly.. Also, she kept averting her eyes."

"But, she might just be nervous that someone will think that she's an assassin," Rein said.

"Rein," Diana said. "Don't think that just because they look innocent they _are _innocent."

"Eh?"

"She means don't always think about the _good _in things. Meaning, not everyone is innocent or good or anything close to positive," Sarah said.

"Oh, but I can't still believe she is an assassin."

"Her block from Sarah's attack is not something a regular person can do," Diana said. "If I can't block Sarah's attack, no one can. Unless she is Chloe."

Sarah nodded. "I met her once before. She was the first one to ever block my attacks."

"How do you know how to attack people anyway?" Rein asked.

"Diana. I was always better than her."

"Stop bragging," Diana said. "Anyway, we better tell Shade and Bright."

Diana got up and was about to leave when Rein said, "No."

Diana looked at Rein. "Why?"

"Because they're busy. Also, it's time we take the matter in our own hands."

Sarah smiled at the idea. "You mean, we girls figure it out ourselves?"

Rein nodded and Sarah smiled wider. They looked at Diana.

"Okay, I'm in," Diana said.

"Okay, then. It's decided," Rein said. "We'll figure this out ourselves, but we can't let the boys know."

"Agreed," Diana and Sarah said at the same time. "And I know just the person to help us with this task."


	8. Assassination 7

**[The Next Day- In the Afternoon]**

"Rein," said a voice. "Oi, Rein. REIN!"

Rein looked up, dazed. She rubbed her eyes and stared at who called her name. "Oh, hey Diana."

"What's wrong?" Diana asked. "You looked tired."

"Nothing really. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"What were you doing then?" she asked. "You know, not getting enough sleep is bad for your health!"

"Sorry but I was just researching," Rein said and rested on her arms.

"Researching about what?" said a voice behind her.

"I was researching about-" But before Rein could finish, Diana suddenly cut her off. "Enough! Rein needs to rest, Shade."

Shade sighed. "Later."

Shade walked away, and once he was out of earshot Rein said, "Thanks, Diana. I almost told him what we were doing."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Just telling him about researching assassin records and so on would reveal our plan!"

"Sorry again."

"It doesn't matter. Just rest for a moment. I need to tell Sarah about being more careful around Shade and Bright. Bye~"

**[At the School's Roof]**

"What?" Sarah asked as she tried to finish her homework. "So I need to be even more careful around them when the topic about assassins come up?"

Diana sighed. "Yes. The boys _are_ more experienced with investigations and so on."

"I wish we knew someone who could help us with finding info on assassins. Records can't help us with this!" Sarah said and sighed.

"Like I said yesterday, 'I know just the person to help us with this task.'"

**[A Few Days Later]**

"So the person you said who could help us... was your mother?" Sarah whisper-shouted as she helped Diana zip her dress.

"I don't see what your problem is!" Diana whispered and put on blue eye shadows. "She's my mother, and she swore not to tell Father."

"Fine but she better keep her promise."

"Trust me," Diana said and fixed her hair. "Mother was the one against me being an assassin anyway."

"All right then but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Diana sighed and went downstairs. She greeted Elsa, Truth, and Rein on the way. Sarah followed reluctantly as they all went downstairs to greet Diana's mother.

**[Downstairs]**

Diana walked into the room with only a table and a few chairs. She spotted her mother sitting in one of the chairs and ran to greet her with a hug.

"Hi, Mother!" Diana said.

"Hello, Diana! I missed you so much!" Diana's mother said. "How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mother. Everything is fine," Diana said. "Rein's parents are taking care of me."

Diana looked at Rein and the others. Diana's mother looked at them too, noticing them for the first time. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter."

"It's our pleasure," Elsa said. "She has been through a lot."

Diana's mother nodded sadly. "Yes, she has. Always told to do certain task that she can't even handle."

"Well, now it's over," Truth said. "She won't need to... umm... _kill_ anymore."

"Umm... Father?" Rein asked.

"Yes, Rein?"

"We might actually need to use her skills... To search for the assassin group, Scarlet."

"Eh?"

"That's why I was called here," Diana's mother said. "Diana wanted me to help her with this task."

Sarah took a step forward. "All we know is one of the members is Chloe."

Diana's mother smiled at Sarah sweetly and then her emotions changed to seriousness. "Chloe?"

Rein nodded and turned to her father and mother. "Father, Mother, can we talk privately for a moment?"

"Yes but..." Elsa started to say. Sarah whispered something into her ear. "All right then. However, Camelot is welcome to come in anytime to see how you're doing."

"Okay, Mother."

Elsa and Truth left the room and the three girls sat at the table. "Well, Diana told me everything through her letter. I told my husband that I'm on a trip with my friends for the whole day, so I can help you any time today," Diana's mother said.

"Umm... what do you do exactly?" Rein asked.

"Hmm?" Diana's mother looked at Rein and smiled. "I can't fight at all, so all I do is gather information."

"Oh."

Sarah leaned forward. "What do you have so far?"

"So far I have information about the current members, how the group was formed, and who exactly their first founder is."

"Really! I can't find any of that in the records!" Rein said. "How did you find all of these?"

"A magician can never reveal his secret," Diana's mother said simply. "It's just a matter of skill."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we're getting of track. Back on topic! How about each of you read one of these then we switch so each of you know what the other is talking about?" Diana's mother asked and looked at Rein. "I'm going to go talk to your mother, Rein... to apologize for my husband's selfish needs."

"Okay," Rein said and paused for a moment. "Umm... sorry to cause all this trouble."

Diana's mother smiled. "Don't be. I've been through much worse."

"Anyway, it sounds like a good idea," Sarah said and picked up the paper that talked about Scarlet. "I'll read about this."

"I'll read about the members," Rein said.

"That means I'll be reading about how the group came to be," Diana said and after one hug, Diana's mother left the room.

**Members of the Group Scarlet**

**Chloe**

**Age:** 15

**Day of Birth:** Classified

**Hobby:** Unknown

**Talent:** To kill a group of people single handedly.

**Background and Personality:**

She was trained at age 5. Her only family is _Scarlet _(the group). Nothing else is known about her. Doesn't know the meaning of mercy. Has a spoiled manner but when it comes to a task, she becomes very serious. Even yelling at her leader, Scarlet.

**Luke**

**Age:** 15

**Day of Birth:** Classified

**Hobby:** Unknown

**Talent:** Killing a group of people all by himself and coming up with _great _strategies.

**Background and Personality:**

Known to be like a peacemaker but is definitely not. He is carefree, yet serious when it comes to his task with Chloe and Scarlet. He seems to like Scarlet and another girl with red hair. Like Chloe, he was trained at age 5 and his only family is _Scarlet._ Nothing is known about him.

** *There was another member; however, little is known about him. Even his name is unknown. **

**How the Group Came to Be**

Ten years ago, Scarlet created a group for assassins named after herself-the full name of the group is Scarlet Night-However, only the most talented could join.

Many lacked the talent Scarlet craved until one day Chloe and Luke decided to join. She challenged the two to a duel, fighting them until one sheds blood or got injured. The two only got scratches on their bodies. Not a single drop of blood.

Chloe and Luke got accepted into the group. Nobody knows how the other boy got accepted, except for the fact that he never got injured in the duel with Scarlet.

**Scarlet**

**Age: **Unknown

**Day of Birth:** Unknown

**Hobby:** Unknown

**Talent:** Unknown

**Background and Personality:** Unknown

**[Later]**

"You guys find anything interesting?" Rein asked moments later.

"Yes but only for how the group was made and the members," Sarah said and got up from the ground (she suddenly wanted to lay down to read).

"Same here," Diana said and stacked the papers into a neat pile. "I don't really understand Scarlet though. Somehow, all her information is unknown."

"Yeah..." Rein said.

They sat there in silent when Diana's mother's head popped up through the door. "Everything all right, girls?"

"Yes but we didn't really find much about Scarlet," Rein said with a sigh.

"Sorry, girls. Scarlet is a really mysterious girl," Diana's mother said and sat down next to Diana. "Not much is really known about her."

"I'll keep these in my room, so we can review these later," Rein said and grabbed the stack of papers.

"That's a good idea," Diana's mother said with a smile. "But keep it hidden away. You wouldn't want the boys to know about your _task_, would you?"

"No and thanks for the suggestion... Also, thanks for helping us."

"No problem. Anyway, I need to get back." Diana's mother got up and hugged Diana.

"Oh," Diana said, looking crestfallen.

"I'll visit you soon, sweety. But now I'm going to have to get back."

"Okay, I'll see you again."

"Goodbye, honey."

"Bye, Mother."

Diana's mother left, leaving Rein, Sarah, and Diana alone in the room. After a moment of silence, Rein said, "Let's go to my room. We could talk about things there."

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be doing anymore of the interrogation questions soon. I need to come up with a better lock to keep the characters in first because they all keep escaping. Anyway, did you like it? ^-^ Hope the info on the assassins were kind of easy to understand... Anyway, thanks for reading~! ^-^ <strong>


	9. Assassination 8

**Rein's PoV**

"Ah! I don't get any of this!" I shouted. "Who is Scarlet anyway? There no a single bit of information about her!"

"Calm down, Rein," Diana said as she sat cross-legged on her bed with Sarah sitting beside her. "Let me see it. It would probably make more sense to me than to you."

"I guess so... Here," I said and handed her the papers. I got up to open the window and then sat back down on my bed. I looked at Sarah who was silent the whole time. She stared at the paper which has the information about the members and how the group came to be. Finally, Sarah looked up and said, "Don't you guys wonder who the other member is?"

Diana looked at her and nodded. "Well, yes. But why do you worry about him? The bigger problem is Scarlet!"

"But don't you think that it's strange that this person was able have a duel with Scarlet and _not _get injured?"

I looked at Sarah, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Meaning there is something strange going on," Sarah said and got off Diana's bed. She started to pace back and forth, then she stopped and stared at the two confused faces, me and Diana, in front of her. "Scarlet is supposed to be the strongest assassin there is right?"

"We're not sure yet," Diana corrected.

"However, someone never got injured while dueling with her," Sarah continued, ignoring Diana. "So there is just no way he could get away without a scratch!"

"I guess you're right," I said. "But it could just be pure luck!"

"Yeah! Rein's right!" Diana said. "Maybe it's just out of luck."

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. She thought for a moment and then opened her eyes. "Maybe you're right and I'm just thinking too mu- Rein? What's that on your bedside table?"

"Eh? There's nothing on my- What... is this?" I asked nobody in particular and picked up the piece of paper on my bedside table.

It read:

_I warned you not to look for her! It'll just cause her to suffer more! Well, good luck trying to find out anyway. You're going to need it. Not that you're going to find out. _

_- Anonymous_

**[The Next Day]**

"Good morning, Rein," Bright-sama greeted as we both walked to our classroom.

"Good morning, Bright-sama," I said and forced a smile. We walked in silence and I sighed mentally. But I guess I sighed out loud because Bright-sama said, "Rein, how about we go on a date this when I'm free? I'm not sure when that is, but I promise I take you somewhere."

After hearing those words, I nodded and smiled. "Of course, Bright-sama."

This should at least take my mind of Fine, I thought. Also, I get to spend time with Bright-sama~!

I felt someone brush past me. I looked up to see Zero glaring at me. Then he turned his head and walked away.

"Rein," Shade, who came out of no where and stood next to me, said. "Be careful when you're near him." Then he walked in the direction Zero had went. Those two are really strange. I wonder what's up.

"Rein," Bright-sama said. "Let's go."

I nodded and took his hand. Then we both went to our classroom.

**[Later]**

**Shade's PoV**

School had ended and I continued following Zero. There was definitely something weird about him, but I just don't know what. I followed him through town, but no matter where he went, he never stayed long.

After ten minutes of following him, I lost track of him. He just suddenly disappeared. So now, I'm spending my time trying to find him. However, instead of finding Zero, I found a girl with black hair and crimson red eyes. Scarlet.

She was cornered by a group of boys, who look older than I am. She looked at them with bored eyes, and tried to push past them but failed.

I walked up to group and before I knew it, I slid my hand around her waist and pulled her close to me. The group of boys looked at me and glared.

"Hey, we were just asking her to hang out with us!" one of them said.

"Too bad," I said. "She's taken." I grabbed the girl's hand and we both walked away from the group before anything gets worse. I dragged her to an alley and crossed my arms.

"I never expected to bump into you here," I said while glaring at her. Scarlet turned her head to avoid my gaze. "Well, it's a good thing too because I don't want you causing trouble here in town."

Scarlet continued to avoid my gaze. It was as if she was saying, "Leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again." She pushed past me and started to walk away. And before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed her arm. "Are you planning on walking in the streets with _that _outfit?" I asked while pointing at her dress. It was a mini, strapless red dress that ended half way up her thigh. Also, it was sort of revealing.

"Why do you care?" she asked in her soft, mysterious voice and pulled her arm away. She started to walk away...

Scarlet struggled against my grasp as I dragged her across town to the shop Rein always visit. On our way, Scarlet continued to pulled her arm away, but failed each time. However, she never gave up. So, when it got really annoying, I carried her bridal style to the shop. She struggled and struggled until I threatened her to stop.

When we got to the shop, I put Scarlet down and we were greeted by Rein's friend, Ruby.

"Hello, Shade-sama. How can I help- you... Shade-sama... who... is this?" Ruby asked as we walked in.

"This is Scarlet," I said.

"Oh. Hello, Scarlet-sama," Ruby said politely.

Scarlet just looked at her. Ruby gave me quizzical look. "Don't even bother," I said.

I explained to Ruby why we're here and then, for the next few minutes, Ruby helped me search for clothes for Scarlet, whose arm I held tightly on to. Finally, we settled with a white blouse and a black vest that came along with black shorts.

"Here," I said and handed the clothes to Scarlet. "Wear it before you get out."

Reluctantly, she took the clothes and went into the changing room. Five minutes later, she came out dressed in the clothes I bought her except for the boots. I thanked Ruby and took Scarlet's hand. We left the shop and walked down the streets to town square.

When we got to town square, I said goodbye to Scarlet and left.

**[Midnight]**

She pulled out something from her pocket. Then, she sighed and put it away. She looked at the bright, full moon that hung in the night sky.

Then, she got up and left, leaving only a small note that hung on to a tree with a dagger.

_Sayonara _

_ - Fine_

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are probably wondering why Shade did not arrest Scarlet. Well, that will be explained in the next chapter, where everything starts getting complicated... It might start get confusing too... ^-^ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. <strong>_  
><em>


	10. Assassination 9

It was one hour after midnight, and Chloe and Luke had just finished their task without Scarlet _again_. They walked through the woods, the only source of light from the moon.

"I can't believe her!" Chloe said in her usual annoyed tone. "She bailed out of a task again. What's wrong with her?"

"Just give her a break. She has not been feeling well... after finding out that _she_ is still- Anyway, I think it's best we find Fine for now."

"All right. We'll search for Fine, but when we find Scarlet, I'm going to..." Chloe started to mutter something under her breath and continued to until something caught her eye.

A piece of paper on a tree, held in place by a dagger.

"C-I mean... Luke!" Chloe shouted while staring at a single piece of paper that she ripped from the tree. "Come over here! Quick!"

"What is it?" Luke asked and grabbed the paper from her hands. He stared in shock at what he was reading. He crumbled the paper. "Are you serious?" he shouted.

Chloe looked at the ground. This can't be real, she thought. She can't be _gone_.

Luke rushed off somewhere and muttering something under his breathe while he ran. Chloe kept staring at the ground, tears filling her eyes. She balled her hands into fists and held in a sob, a single teardrop dripping down to the leaf-covered ground. Finally, she followed Luke.

However, what they read was true. Fine had really left, and based on her personality, will never return.

**[Meanwhile]**

Rein, Diana, and Sarah had stayed up the whole night trying to determine what the message had meant. Diana had fallen asleep, and Rein had pulled out the letter from before and tried to connect the dots of what it was trying to say with Sarah.

"All I know is that this person is trying to prevent you from finding your sister," Sarah said.

"But why?" Rein asked. "I have the right to know where she is!"

"I'm not sure, but we'll think of something."

They sat in silence. Then they both began to drift off into a deep sleep. Both not knowing that there was a new letter on Rein's bedside table.

**[The Next Morning]**

It was sunrise when a girl, with red hair and ruby eyes, carrying a bag got into a carriage and asked the coachman to take her somewhere far from this town. She looked out the window, watching the view pass by her. She closed her eyes and sighed. The girl took out something from her pocket lifted it up, the object shining under the rising sun.

The object was a dark red, plaid bracelet. The bracelet looked like Rein's necklace/choker and had several charms dangling from a chain that wrapped around the bracelet. There was small silver plaque, slightly bigger than the rest of the charms, with an emblem on it and, under it, the name _Fine. _

Slowly, Fine put the bracelet away just when the carriage stopped. She grabbed her stuff and opened the door. Fine stepped out of the carriage and was greeted by a cool breeze and a nice warm temperature. Her eyes looked around, absorbing in her surroundings: The woods she grew up in when she was little.

"This is as far as I can take you," the coachman said and bowed.

"Thank you," Fine said and handed the man money.

Fine took a step forward, closed her eyes, and breathed in the air, the scent of nature drifting into her nose. The sun finally rose up, showing that it was morning. Fine opened her eyes and smiled at the scene in front of her. Everything glowed under the sunlight, making the scene cheery and joyous.

_It... feels so nostalgic... I miss this place, _she thought. _But I can't stay long. _

Fine sighed and walked to an abandoned house hidden by the shadows of the tree. Her old home. Smiling, Fine ran to old home.

**[Meanwhile]**

Rein woke up, feeling groggy. She rubbed her eyes and tried to clear her vision. She woke up Sarah and Diana. Diana stirred in her sleep but did not wake up. Sarah, on the other hand, woke up right away and quickly noticed the new letter on Rein's bedside table. "REIN! You got a new letter!"

"Eh?" Rein turned around quickly and picked up the letter on the table. She quickly opened it and started the read:

_She's gone... Thought you'd need to know. _

_ - Anonymous_

Rein looked up, tears filling her eyes. She held in a sob and gave the letter to Sarah. After Sarah finished reading, she looked at Rein apologetically.

"S-she's g-gone!" Rein cried.

"I'm sorry, Rein," Sarah said softly and hugged her gently.

"In the end, I never got to find her after all. This person was right!" Teardrops dripped onto Rein's clenched fist. Rein sobbed and tried to stop her tears.

"Rein," Sarah said. "Crying will resolve nothing."

"I kn-know, but... I just can't believe she's gone!"

"I guess we-I know you'll hate the idea, but it's the only choice we have-we'll have to ask the boys for help-"

"No!" Rein shouted. "We'll figure this out on our own!" Rein wiped her tears and stared at Sarah.

"We _have _to!" she said.

Sarah looked at Rein, then said and said, "All right but where do we start?"

"We start by tracking down the assassins," Rein said with determination.

**[Meanwhile- Shade]**

**Shade's PoV**

I walked through the woods and tried to find Scarlet again, thinking it's her favorite place to go. I don't know why I even bother though. I went through the possibilities in my head and now, after a few minutes of thinking, knew why. I forgot that I needed to arrest her! Argh! How could I have forgotten anyway?

I heard footsteps behind me, coming closer and closer and closer. I turned around and found myself face to face with a girl with auburn hair and honey-gold eyes. One of the assassins named Chloe.

"You're Shade, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

Chloe looked at the ground sadly. "I thought I should tell you this since are helping Rein find her..."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"... She... Fine... is gone..."

"What...?" I asked, shocked. "What are you saying? She's... gone?"

Chloe nodded and her eyes started to tear up. Then, she turned and left.

Fine is gone? Is this for real? Did Rein find out? If she did, how is she handling it?

**Normal PoV**

It had taken Shade a few seconds before he realized that he let another assassin escape again. Shade scolded himself for being so stupid and went to find Bright and Rein.

While Shade went to find his friends, Chloe met with Luke in the center of the woods. Chloe ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Luke hugged her back gently, comforting her by whispering something softly into her ear. After a few seconds, Chloe pulled away. She smiled at Luke. "Thanks. If I was not related to you then I would've started falling for you," she joked.

"Enough with the jokes," Luke said. "Even if was not you cousin, you would never fall for me."

Chloe giggled a little. "Or would I?"

Chloe laughed, and Luke joined in too. Finally, they both settled down.

Luke said, "First, we'll talk to her father about what's going on. Then, we'll search for Fine."

Chloe nodded. "He must know where she is. He's been through her runaways more than us."

"Yes," Luke said, nodding. "Hopefully, we'll find her."

"We will!" Chloe shouted. "We have to!"

Luke nodded and smiled. "After all, we _are _her only family... for now."


	11. Assassination 10

Fine looked around the old, dusty room. She picked up a book from a table and opened it. Inside was a secret hiding spot for poisons, knifes, daggers, and bullets. She poured them all into her bag and went into another room.

Fine opened the closet, and took out a bunch of dress and outfits. She folded her clothes and stuffed them in her bag. Finally, Fine sighed and looked around the now nearly-empty house.

"Sayonara..." she said and silently walked out the door.

**[Meanwhile]**.

"Where to Miss?" the coachman asked annoyingly the girl with auburn hair. "I don't have all day."

"The woods that's farthest from here. Do you know where that is?" Chloe asked.

"Yes but it would take a while to get there," the coachman said.

"I don't care. I have to get there!" Chloe shouted and handed the man the money. "Here's the cash. Luke we're going!"

"All right," Luke said and got into the carriage with Chloe. "Are you sure she's over there?"

"Of course! That's the only place she has ever loved," Chloe said with confidence. However, that confidence slowly died. "What if she's not there?"

"I don't know, Chloe," Luke said. "She has never left us before. Why now?"

"That's what _I_ want to know," Chloe said and faced the scene flashing by. "Why is she leaving us _now_? Why didn't she leave us earlier?"

"Let's just hope she's there. If she's not, we'll have to try to find her based on our memory of her past."

"Yeah... she did have a horrible past anyway."

"So, maybe she's at the place she feels the most safe?"

"Probably."

"We'll find out soon or later. Don't worry," Luke said and looked at the scene. Flowers past by and soon the town was almost out of sight. "You're not the only one who's worried about her."

"I know," Chloe exhaled. "Rein is too, isn't she?"

"Yes... she is," Luke said. "She has lost all her confidence. She's been depressed for a while now."

"You did send her that last note, right?"

"Of course I did."

"Good."

**[Meanwhile]**

Shade and Bright sat around Rein, who looked dead tired. Rein sighed and leaned against Bright. Bright wrapped a comforting arm around Rein. Shade stared at the couple and looked away, still not used to the fact that they are now a couple.

Finally, Diana and Sarah walked into the room with Diana's mother following close behind. Diana's mother sat next to Diana, who sat next to Rein. Diana looked at Rein and sighed.

"Rein, seriously? You have to sleep and eat. It's really affecting your health!:" Diana exclaimed.

"Sorry..." was all Rein could mutter.

"Anyway, do you want the good news first or bad news first?" Sarah asked.

"The bad news," Rein said softly.

"Okay. The bad news is we still haven't found Fine," Diana said with a sigh.

"The good news is we found something else out," Diana's mother said and looked at the boys. "However, I suggest that the boys stay out of this conversation and out of this room. Also, don't you two dare eavesdrop on our conversation."

Shade and Bright gave each other confused looks. Then, they both exited the room with one last worried glance at Rein.

Once the boys had left, Diana's mother spoke softly to Rein. "I found out more about the assassin, Scarlet."

Sarah sat on the other side of Rein. "It's actually pretty interesting. Read it and you'll know what I mean."

"Okay..."

Rein took the paper from Diana's mother's hands. She looked at the page and started reading from top to bottom. Her eyes widening after each paragraph, newly filled confidence flowing within her. The paper had read:

**Scarlet**

**Age: **Unknown

**Day of Birth: **Unknown

**Hobby: **Swordplay and hitting targets (with guns)

**Talent:** Swordplay

**Background and Personality:** Emotionless most of the time. Went to KnightBridge Academy, a prestige that trains female students to fight. Scarlet was ranked top student. Nothing else is known about her.

Rein set the paper down. She smiled at her friends. Diana and Sarah smiled back. Sarah winked. "Told ya it's going to be interesting."

"So, does that mean we might have a chance to find the assassins after all?" Rein asked with joy. "Does it mean that we need to track down this prestige school to be able to find out more about them?"

Diana's mother nodded. "You're smarter than I thought you were because you're on the right track. Except for a few things."

Rein looked at Diana's mother. "What is it?"

Diana's mother's eyes bore into Rein's sea-green eyes. "You're forgetting that we need to know what the assassins' purpose is, what their past is like, and many others. However, those are just small details."

"Oh..." Rein looked at the paper and reread everything once more to herself. Then, she looked up and said, "So... where do we start... again?"

**[Outside the Room]**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bright asked.

"I don't know, but I'm worried that if we eavesdrop something bad will happen to us afterwards," Shade said looking at the door.

"I guess you're right..." Bright said and sat down next to Shade. "What have you been doing these past few days? You've been extremely busy."

Shade shrugged. "Just trying to get this case over with I guess."

"This case will never be solved unless we catch the assassins."

"Yeah, I know."

Shade looked at his hands. The truth is, he was busy because he was killing two birds with one stone. He was trying to find Fine and the assassins at the same time, causing him to do too much work to even focus on anything else.

Shade sighed and told Bright he's going to go home first. Bright nodded and said he was going to wait for Rein, so he could say goodnight. Shade walked down the corridor, not aware that someone was watching him from the window. A girl with black hair and crimson red eyes. Then, she disappeared before Shade notice.


	12. Assassination 11

A girl with crimson red eyes and dark black hair sat on a tree branch and watched the boy with violet-blue eyes walk down the window through the window. She continued to look at him. Strands of her hair blew to the right.

Just when Shade was about to look out the window, the girl jumped off the tree and landed perfectly. She started to run to the lake, where she hid her stuff. Then, she paid a coachman to take her somewhere far from the town she is at now. And just like Fine, she is leaving and never coming back.

Shade looked out the window and thought he saw a girl on a tree branch. He blinked and no one was there. He shrugged and continued to walk down the corridor.

**[Shade and Bright's Home]**

Shade unlocked the door and went in. On the way home, Shade was not able to focus on anything else other than Fine and the his main target, Scarlet. Fine has left town and was never coming back. But why? There _has _to be a reason behind it right? If there was, what was it? Why did she have to leave now? Just when everything started becoming more clear to him, like Fine's location before she left, she just _had _to leave. And Scarlet, confuses him even more. She's so strange, yet oddly cute sometimes. _Don't tell me I'm falling for her, _Shade thought to himself. _There is no way I can fall for an assassin. Especially the one I'm mainly trying to catch. _

Shade sat down on a couch and picked up stacks of papers. Each with some information about the case, but very little about the assassins. Shade sighed and set them back down. This case seems like it's never going to end, no matter how hard Shade and Bright try. It's like there is just no end!

What is Shade and Bright going to do if there really is no end?

**[Somewhere Far Away]**

Fine looked at the town filled with busy people. She squeezed past a few of them and went into an apartment building. She knocked on the front desk, and a cranky lady popped up in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Umm... a room?" Fine said uncertainly.

"Here's the key," the lady said tossing Fine the key. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I'm just going to be here a day."

"Then there is no need for you to pack," the lady said. "Your room is at the top floor, the one with a pink door."

"Thank you."

The lady didn't reply. Instead, she just went back to doing whatever she was doing. Fine walked up the squeaking stairs and into her room. She sighed and sat down on her bed. Fine looked around, noticing the room was filled with dust. It seems like no one has used the rooms for a while now.

There was a knock on Fine door. Fine got up and opened it.

"Hello," said a housekeeper. "Do you need anything?"

"No," Fine said bluntly. "I just got here."

"Oh! Well, I hope you enjoy your stay and-" Fine closed the door before the housekeeper could say any more. Fine laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"This is for the best," Fine said and started drifting off to sleep.

**[Back in the Sunny Household]**

"Mother, did you find out anything about the school?" Diana asked her mother.

"No, dear. Did you make your list of suspects yet?" Diana's mother asked.

"Of course!"

"Well... Let me see it," Diana's mother said in a strict tone.

Diana handed a piece of paper to her mother. Her mother looked at the piece of paper and sighed in relief that their wasn't much. But frowned when she saw that one of the possible suspects at the bottom of the list.

The list read:

Krystal - because she had a knife with her at school

Zero - because... just instinct I guess

Cross - because he's Zero's brother

Ace - he seems suspicious

Fine - she was seen with assassins

"Diana?" Diana's mother asked looking at her daughter.

"Yes, Mother?" Diana asked.

"Why is FIne a suspect?"

"Oh." Diana looked down. "That's because..." Diana looked up and met her mother's gaze. "We had to Mother! She was with the assassins! We had to!"

"I understand, Diana but how about Rein? How did she react to it?"

"She... she understood but didn't like the idea..."

Diana's mother smiled. "At least you made a list, and you can always counter it once you found out more."

"Really?" Diana asked.

"Of course! I was like that when I was younger too."

Diana smiled. "I'm going to tell Sarah and Rein that you approved of the list."

Diana turned around, and ran down the corridor to Rein's room to tell her friends the good news and the bad news.

**[Somewhere Else Far Away]**

Fine left the town she went to around midnight. Now, she was in another town filled with fortune tellers, which she considered weird because it was _midnight_, and cotton candy that was shaped like a crescent moon. Fine bought one and took a bite. She smiled as the candy melted in her mouth and the sweet taste spreaded inside her mouth.

"It seems like you like my creation," a voice said.

Fine turned around and faced a girl with pink hair and blue eyes that looked similar to the ones of Shade's. The girl was shorter than Fine and looked like she was at least three years younger than Fine was.

"Hi! My name is Milky. What's yours?" the girl asked.

Fine stared at her and silently said, "Fine."

"Fine... Hey, that's a nice name!" Milky said and then muttered under her breathe: "Familiar too..."

"Thanks... Yours is too," Fine said, pretending she did not hear what Milky muttered under her breathe, and smiled.

"Thanks! Why are you out here so late?" Milky asked. "Never mind. Why don't you come to my house." Milky pointed to Fine's bag. "You don't have a place to stay yet, do you?"

Fine shook her head and decided to follow Milky. Once they got to Milky's home, Fine stared in shock as she finally realized that Milky was the young mistress of the Moon Household, and her brother was Shade. The young master of the Moon Kingdom.

"What?" Milky asked. "Are you shocked to find out that I'm a young mistress?"

Fine shook her head and followed Milky inside. Once inside, they were both instantly greeted by a woman with blue hair and eyes that are like Shade and Milky's. The woman wore a long dress with long sleeves and a crescent moon barrette. The woman smiled at Milky and Fine.

"Milky, who's your friend?" she asked.

"Oh! This is Fine. I met her outside and it seems like she has no place to stay," Milky said and turned to Fine. "Fine, this is my mother, Moon Malia." Milky turned back to her mother after Fine bowed. "Can she stay here?"

Milky's mother did not answer. Instead, she just eyed Fine. After a few seconds of looking at Fine, her eyes widened.

"Mother?" Milky asked.

"Of course she can stay here!" Moon Malia said. "Milky, can I speak to her privately for a second?"

Milky nodded and went to her room.

"Fine? Please follow me," Moon Malia said.

Fine did as she was told and followed Moon Malia into someone's office. Moon Malia closed the door and gestured for Fine to sit down. Fine sat down on a couch and looked at Moon Malia as she sat opposite of where Fine was sitting.

"Fine? Are you really Fine?" Moon Malia asked.

Fine nodded. "If you're referring to Fine of the Sunny Household, then yes."

"You know you're parents and family is looking for you right?"

Fine nodded again. "Yes."

Moon Malia smiled. "And I'm guessing you don't want to go back yet. Not until you've finished what you've been told to do, right? The true reason why you're traveling?"

Fine nodded. "Yes."

Moon Malia smiled again. "I'm happy to let you stay here. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Fine smiled. "Thank you very much, Moon Malia-sama."


	13. Assassination 12

"Oh! Now I remember! You're Fine! Rein's missing twin sister! So what are you exactly?" Milky asked once Fine came out of the room, her eyes glinting mischievously. "What's your secret?"

"Since you've already _heard _our conversation, I guess I'll tell you," Fine said bluntly.

"Really? Really? What is it?" Milky asked excitedly.

Fine whispered into her ear and then pulled back. Milky stared at her wide eyed. Fine sighed and continued to walk to the guest room. Behind her, Milky was still staring at her. But instead of being shocked and surprised, she smiled and ran up to Fine.

"Really? That's so cool! Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked.

"For one reason only," Fine said.

"So? What is it?" Milky asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you where someone won't eavesdrop."

**[Later]**

"Oh, so that's why!" Milky said. "Okay, I'll keep your secret too!"

Fine smiled. "Really? Thanks."

Milky stared at Fine. "You look really cute when you smile! Oh I know!" Milky jumped off the bed. "Are you hungry? I'll get the chef to make us some sweets! Do you like sweets?"

Fine nodded and smiled. "I love them!"

"Then, I'll go tell the chef to make them right now," Milky said and dashed out the door.

Fine stared at the open door. She sighed and slumped against the wall behind her. She's going to have to leave soon. Again.

**[Meanwhile]**

"Milky, can you please send this letter to your brother?" Moon Malia said. "I forgot to send him a letter back last week to check in. You know to see how I'm doing."

"Eh? Oh okay," Milky said and took the letter as she was about to leave the kitchen. "I'll send it right now."

"Thank you, Milky," Moon Malia said and walked to her office.

Once Moon Malia was out of sight, Milky quickly opened the letter and read the content of the letter:

_Dear Shade, _

_ Sorry I forgot to write back last week. I was very busy. I'm fine. Speaking of fine, you won't believe who came to our house. Fine! She came to our house looking for a place to stay for a while. Anyway, really I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow when you come to visit._

Milky quickly folded the letter and inserted it back into the envelope when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Milky-sama, what are you doing out here?" asked one of the maids.

"Oh, I just needed to deliver this letter for Mother. Umm... Can you send it for me? It's for Onii-sama," Milky said and handed the letter to the maid.

"Of course," the maid said and took the letter. Then, she walked away.

Milky walked back to the guest room Fine was in and then realized what she has done! Milky ran into the guest room, after she went into the kitchen to tell the chef something, and shouted, "Fine!"

Fine turned away from the window and asked, "What?"

"I accidentally sent Mother's letter!"

"Okay? So... why are you speaking so urgently?"

"Because that letter mentioned you staying here! Shade is coming back home tomorrow!" Milky shouted. "You have to go quick! Knowing Onii-sama's personality, he might come home as quickly as he can if he reads your name!"

Fine nodded. She quickly grabbed her stuff and was about to leave when Milky suddenly stopped her.

"Hold on," Milky said, smiling, and handed Fine a yellow striped box with a moon shaped emblem on it. "Take this. They're really good, and I hope you enjoy them. I'll see you again, Fine."

Fine smiled and took the box. "Thanks."

Then she dashed out of the Moon household mansion.

**[Meanwhile]**

Shade opened the door to his home with a letter in hand. Shade sat down on a chair and opened the letter from his mother, Moon Malia. _She finally wrote back, _Shade thought.

The letter read:

_Dear Shade, _

_ Sorry I forgot to write back last week. I was very busy. I'm fine. Speaking of fine, you won't believe who came to our house. Fine! She came to our house looking for a place to stay for a while. Anyway, really I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow when you come to visit. _

Shade closed the letter and sighed. "So she's fine... Fine?"

Shade looked at the letter again, rereading the same sentence over and over again. _Fine! She came to our house looking for a place to stay for a while. _

Shade folded the letter and quickly grabbed his coat. He got on a carriage, and the coachman drove him to the Moon household mansion.

**[At the Mansion]**

"Mother!" Shade shouted once he opened Moon Malia's office door. "What do you mean Fine came here to stay for a while?"

"Ah! Shade, you're here early," Moon Malia said. "Didn't you say you'd come tomorrow?"

"Yes but then you wrote in the letter that Fine was here!" Shade exclaimed.

Moon Malia set down her work. "She was here, but she left because she saw some people coming here. Fine said they looked familiar. She left just a few minutes ago."

Shade sighed. "I'm going to my room."

"Shade? Could it be that you still want to find her?" Moon Malia asked.

Shade turned around. "Yes... I do. Why do you ask? This is for Rein's sake."

"Well, the thing is... Fine has something she wants to do before she goes back. I don't know what, but Rein, and you, have to give it a rest." Then, Moon Malia muttered under her breathe, "She's suffering because of that."

"Eh? I didn't catch what you said after that," Shade said.

"Oh, it's noting," Moon Malia quickly said. "I'll see you in the morning Shade."

Shade walked out of Moon Malia's office and went to his room. But before he did, he went to the only guest room that you can find a window looking out to the streets. Shade opened the door and walked around the room. Then he felt something under his foot.

Shade looked down and picked up a bracelet. The bracelet looked like a choker and was plaid red with charms. One of the charms had the name _Fine _written on it.

"So she really was here," Shade said to himself and sighed.

From the window, a girl looked at him sadly. She sat on a tree branch staring at the back of the violet-blue haired boy. She whispered something and then disappeared again.


	14. Assassination 13

The girl jumped off the tree branch. She said something under her breath and hid in behind a tree just when Shade looked out the window, holding the bracelet his hands.

The girl stared at the bracelet, mentally scolding herself for not noticing the bracelet was gone. She sighed and thought. _I guess I'll have to wait to get it back._

**[Midnight]**

Fine climbed up the tree and opened the guest room window. She slowly got in and went to Shade's room. Fine walked slowly, trying to avoid making any noise that would give her away. She crept into Shade's room and then quickly grabbed the bracelet that was set on Shade's desk.

Then, she opened his window and jumped onto a tree branch.

**[The Next Morning]**

Shade woke up the next day and looked out the open window. He sat up and looked at his desk and his eyes widened, realizing that Fine had come here again. However, this time to steal her bracelet back.

Shade sighed and got out of bed to get dress.

**[Meanwhile]**

Rein woke up once the sun started rising and decided to read a book, since she does not want to wake up anybody. While reading, she was got a surprise visit by Krystal and Cross.

Rein set her book down and followed Camelot into the waiting room. Rein walked into the room, and Camelot stood outside to keep guard. She sat on a chair across the couch where Krystal and Cross sat. They sat in silence until the silence was too much Rein to handle.

"Why are you guys here?" Rein asked, slightly afraid.

"You sound afraid," Krystal teased. "But I can't blame you. You are afraid that we'll kill you right?"

"So Sarah and Diana _was_ correct. You two _are _assassins!" Rein said. "Is Zero one too?"

Krystal shook her head. "No, he is not. He is not even real."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Rein asked.

"Zero is Scarlet. Scarlet is Zero. They are one and the same," Cross said. "Just like how Luke is me, and Chloe is Krystal. But Cross is my real name."

"Oh... but why are you telling me this?" Rein asked. "Shouldn't it be kept a secret?"

"Yes, it should," Krystal-No! Chloe- said.

"But why?"

"It's because we're searching for someone important right now. Or rather two. They've both ran away," Cross said. "One is Fine, and the other is Scarlet. Well, actually-"

Chloe smacked Cross in the head. "Too much information. We promised her we won't tell."

"Sorry," Cross said and turned back to Rein. "Anyway, searching for two people and keeping a big secret is too much to handle. That's why... we want you to keep our secret. You can tell your friends, but just promise us that they won't tell."

"Why should I help you guys?" Rein asked suspiciously. "We're trying to find you and then arrest you. Why do we need to help?"

"Because you and your little group alone won't be enough to find Fine," Chloe said. "I don't know why she left, but all I know is we know more about your past than you guys do, so... let's make a deal. We help you find Fine, and you'll help us keep our secret."

Rein stayed silent and thought for a moment. Finally, she said, "All right, it's a deal."

Chloe and Cross smiled. "Thank you very much, Rein."

"But first, one more question..." Rein said.

"What is it?" Cross asked.

"Why aren't you guys here to kill me?" she asked.

Chloe and Cross stared at Rein and then bursted out laughing. "Did it seem like we were going after the you and the other children of the seven great dukedoms?"

Rein nodded slowly. "Why? Is that not your intention?"

"No," Chloe said. "It's not. We don't plan on killing you guys. It's just a warning I guess. _Don't look for Fine anymore. _We didn't want to give her away. Fine has something to do... Maybe that's why she left."

"Well at first our task _was_ to kill you guys, but then we changed our mind seconds after we made that decision," Cross said. "The person you should actually arrest is Diana's father. All assassin have a reason for killing others. Our reason is to be kept a secret until we find Fine. Diana's father's reason is out of pure hate."

"Oh... well I'd love to thank you again. I hope you guys will find Fine."

Chloe and Cross smiled. "Of course! Who else is going to find her other than us? Well maybe Shade and Bright, but we have more information than them."

Rein giggled. "Good luck then."

Rein walked Chloe and Cross to the door and waved goodbye.

**[Shade]**

Shade walked down the corridor and knocked on Milky's door. "Milky, wake up! You've slept for way too long."

Milky opened the door, hugging a pillow close to her. Her hair was messy, and there was a slight bit of drool on her mouth.

"Were you dreaming about sweets again?" Shade asked.

Milky nodded slowly. "Why are you waking me up this early in the morning, Onii-sama?"

"It's ten," Shade said simply.

"Oh... Let me get changed..." Milky said.

Shade watched as his sister disappeared behind the door. A few minutes later, Milky came out the door fully dress, but like her hair her clothes were messy.

"Why did you wake me up, Onii-sama? You know I love sleeping in on the weekends," Milky said.

"I woke you up, so I can't ask you questions about Fine," Shade said.

Milky sighed. "All right, I'll tell you. Yes, she was here yesterday. What other questions do you have?"

"What was she doing here?"

"Looking for a place to stay," Milky said. "Didn't Mother tell you in her letter?"

"So you read the letter..."

Milky nodded. "But that's all I know."

"Really?" Shade asked. Milky nodded. _Sorry, Onii-sama, _Milky thought. _But I promised Fine that I'd keep her secret. Sorry! _

Shade started to walk away but not before smiling and saying, "It's been a while since we've spent time together. Want to go eat some sweets together?"

Milky's face brightened up! "Yes! Of course! Thank you, Onii-sama!"

Once more, there is a girl staring from the window at the two. This time wondering what it would be like to have a relationship like that. This time hoping that she would finish soon, so she could feel what it's like to have this relationship.


	15. Assassination 14

In the end, Shade's plan had failed. He had tried to get information from his own sister by taking her to different shops to eat sweets (_Sorry, Milky! _Shade had thought the whole time. _I just need to know what Fine is doing!_). So basically, it was kind of like bribery. However, his plan failed because Milky promised Fine not to tell, and she doesn't want to lose her new friend's trust, so she decided to help Fine instead of her brother.

"Sorry, Onii-sama. But I really don't have anymore information about the case!" Milky said, an apologizing tone in her voice.

"It's okay, Milky," Shade said with a sigh. "I didn't expect you'd know anyway."

Milky looked at her brother and turned away. "I'll tell Rein that Fine was at our mansion, but she'll probably be disappointed in the end."

Milky looked at her brother again. "Onii-sama, please don't tell Rein!"

"Why not?" Shade asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"I- I think, to not cause Rein to suffer anymore, you should not tell her."

"If she's going to find out anyway, why not tell her?"

Milky looked at the ground. "I guess you're right..."

**[The Next Day In School]**

"Good morning, Rein," Bright said as he and Rein walked towards the main building. Bright looked closer at Rein. "You look happy. What happened?"

"Good morning, Bright-sama!" Rein smiled. "Well... I was visited by some people and they said they would help me find Fine because they know the places she's been in her past. They think she might've gone to those places," Rein said and smiled at Bright. "They are going to look for her in the summer. I hope they'll find her soon."

Bright smiled. "I'm glad someone will be able to find her. Then, you'll finally be able to meet your sister in person."

Rein nodded. "Yup!"

"Good morning, Rein!" three people said at the same time. Rein looked up to see Sarah, Diana, and (to Rein's surprise) Chloe.

"Good morning, Sarah, Diana, and Chl-I mean Krystal," Rein greeted and looked at Bright to see if he caught her trying to cover up her mistake. Rein sighed silently. Sarah, Diana, and Chloe fell into step beside Rein and Bright. Rein gave the three girls next to her a look as if asking, "What's going on?" Sarah and Diana self-consciously looked at Bright and then back to Rein.

"We'll tell you somewhere private," Diana mouthed, and Rein nodded.

"Bright-sama, I'll see you later okay? Sarah and Diana promised to help me with something," Rein lied.

Bright nodded. "Okay but I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

Rein nodded and hurried after the three girls running ahead of her.

**[In the School Garden]**

Rein sat down on the bench next to Krystal. "So... What's going on?"

"We _knew_ Krystal was Chloe, and we saw her in town so we asked her if she was Chloe. And to our surprise, she confessed," Sarah said.

"And she told us she told you already. So, we decided to tell you today since it was already late. Oh and she told us all the small details she told you," Diana said.

"Thanks for telling me," Rein said, a little annoyed that they did not tell her before then.

The school bell rang. "Anyway," Chloe said. "We should go to class first and then Cross and I will help you guys find out more about Fine. We'll meet back here at break."

"Okay," Rein, Diana, and Sarah said in unison.

**[Later]**

"So Fine was found stranded in a snowy area?" Rein asked surprised.

Cross nodded and looked at Chloe. "Our father and I were out doing "errands", and we ran into her." Cross took a deep breath and continued. "She was wearing torn clothing, and her hair was longer then. As long as your hair, Rein."

Rein looked at her hair and gestured for Cross to continue. "We brought her back to our home, and Chloe immediately started to treat her wounds, seeing the situation. Chloe cut her hair, so it won't get in the way of treatment. Fine was about five years old, but she had already learned to speak difficult words. Fluently too."

"Father looked at her wounds, and decided that it was the result of training," Chloe said, starting to take over in the conversation. "He asked Fine questions about herself and then started to ask where she got those wounds. Fine said that she got them from training with her father."

Chloe got up from the bench she was sitting on and stretched. "Father then asked Fine who her father was and where he was now."

"Fine said that her father was not her real father. He actually kidnapped her and taught her how to fight... And kill. _("So I **was** correct!" Sarah and Diana said.)_ She said she was trained at the age of three, which I find impossible," Cross said. "Then her "father" died, and she ran away from home when she was under the care of her aunt."

"Why did she run away?" Diana asked.

"She ran away because her aunt abused her," Chloe said, taking her seat beside Sarah. "Fine actually loved her father because of some unknown reason."

"But why did he kidnap her in the first place?" Sarah asked.

"Fine does not know, so I don't either," Chloe said.

"Oh."

The school bell rang again. Rein and the others got out of their seats. "It's time for class again," Cross said with a groan. "Well, I'll see you guys after school. I can't come at lunch since I have a lot of school work to catch up on."

"That's okay," Diana said. "We aren't meeting at lunch anyway. We have our own things to do."

"Oh! Then that's great!" Cross said. Then, he turned around and started walking away.

Once he was away, Sarah and Chloe leaned closer to Diana. "So you're going to be confessing to Ace during lunch?" they asked at the same time.

Diana turned tomato red and nodded slowly. "I-I'll s-see you g-guys later," she said and quickly rushed off.

"You guys, quit teasing her!" Rein ordered.

"Sorry," Sarah and Chloe said together.

Rein sighed and smiled. "You two really are alike."

Chloe and Sarah looked at each other and asked at the same time (again). "You think so?"

Rein nodded and grabbed their hands. "Now, come on. We don't want to be later for class."


	16. Assassination 15

After school ended, Rein skipped to a carriage and told the coachman to take her back home. The coachman did as she said.

"Thank you," Rein said and got into the carriage.

"You look happy," a girl said.

Rein turned around and faced a girl sitting on top of two crates. She sat with her arms and legs crossed. She wore a white blouse, a black vest, and black shorts. The girl then uncrossed her arms and leaned her elbow, her black hair falling in front of her face. The girl stared at Rein with her crimson red eyes. Rein stared back at her.

"Who are you?" Rein asked.

The girl titled her head slightly to the side. "You don't know me?"

"Are you... Scarlet?" Rein asked cautiously.

Scarlet continued to stare at Rein, and Rein stayed silent. Then, the two girls heard someone shouted, "Rein! Are you going home now?"

Scarlet turned her head in the direction of the caller. When she spotted Shade; Bright; Sarah; Diana; Cross; and Chloe, she quickly stood up and jumped off. She ran and then hid behind the bridge.

Scarlet turned around and stared at the group by the crates and carriage. Rein was greeting the group with a smile, and turning her head back to the crates. The group look at the crates too and then turned back to Rein. Sarah asked, "What? Why were you looking at the crates?"

"Nothing... I thought I saw someone there," Rein said and brushed it off by saying, "I need to get home before it gets dark. Diana, Sarah, you guys coming?"

"Actually," Shade said. "We're all coming over."

"Eh? Why?" Rein asked.

"If you have a little sister that eavesdrop a lot, it'll rub off on you too," Shade said simply.

"So..." Rein turned to the three girls and Cross. "Shade and Bright found out?"

Diana and Sarah nodded. "Sorry."

"We're going to need some explaining," Shade said.

Rein sighed. "Fine... you guys can come over too."

**[At the Sunny Household]**

"So you guys are really assassins?" Bright asked.

Chloe and Cross nodded, and Rein said, "Sorry, Birght-sama... For not telling you earlier."

"I don't blame you, Rein," Bright said and smiled. "You make a promise and promises should be kept."

"That's true... But, Rein," Shade said, staring at Rein. "I wished you've told us."

"I'm really sorry, Shade. But..." Rein looked at Sarah and Diana. "We said we'd try to take this matter in our own hands."

Shade stared at Rein and shrugged. "Whatever."

Rein smiled. "Thank you, Bright-sama, Shade... For understanding."

Bright smiled and pulled Rein closer to him. Shade shrugged and looked at Cross. "Then... what about Zero?"

"That's the same exact question Rein asked," Chloe said. "But we can't answer that. Only the girls are supposed to know."

"Why?" Bright asked.

"Because they got our trust, while you guys tried to capture us," Cross said simply.

Shade stared at the girls. "Why don't I like that idea?" he asked.

Rein and the girls shrugged. "Maybe because you guys were left out?" they asked together.

Shade stared and Bright chuckled. "Maybe the girls are right, Shade."

Shade looked at Bright. "Whatever," he said.

**[Weeks Later]**

"Hey, Rein?" Chloe whispered to Rein as the group (Rein, Chloe, Sarah, Diana, Cross, Bright, and Shade) gathered to map out Fine's location.

"Yes?" Rein asked looking at Chloe.

Chloe smiled and said, "Let's have a party! For our alliance with each other."

Rein looked at her and let the idea register in her head. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah! We should!" She turned to the others. "Hey, guys? Chloe just gave me a great idea!"

"And that is..." Cross said.

"We should have a party for our alliance!" Rein said cheerfully. "We've all worked really hard this year anyway. We should have a party!"

"That's a great idea!" Diana said. "We should!"

Sarah nodded and Cross agreed. The group looked at Bright and Shade who shrugged. The group smiled. "Then it's decided!"

Thirty minutes later, all the food and decorations were set up. Everyone the group knows was invited, though they don't know about Cross and Chloe's secret. The music started, and many had started to dance. Bright and Rein started to dance. Chloe decided to dance with her brother, since she had no one else to dance with. Diana got the courage to ask Ace to dance with her, and even Sarah had gotten a dance partner. Only Shade was not dancing with anyone.

He went to the balcony and was staring out into the town. He continued to stare until a flash of dark black hair caught his eye. He turned his head and saw a girl sititng on a tree branch. He stared at her, his eyes wide. The girl put a finger on her mouth, gesturing for Shade to be quiet. Shade nodded. He did not dare turn around, afraid he would lose sight of her.

"Why are you here?" Shade whispered.

Scarlet shook her head and put her finger to her mouth again. Then, she disappeared. Shade stared at the spot Scarlet sat and sighed. Then, he went back to the party.

**[Meanwhile-Somewhere Far Away]**

Far away from the town, someone was looking at the Sunny household mansion. He stood at a cliff and waited for someone to come. He watched as a girl came out of the shadows. The man gestured for her to come closer, and she did as she was told.

"You called?" the girl asked.

"Yes... Have you finished your task?" the man asked.

The girl nodded, and the man smiled. He bend down and patted the girl's head. "It must have been hard for you, Scarlet. Or should I say Fine?" he said. "It really must have been hard trying to avoid you sister, while trying to finish this task."

Fine nodded. "There is just one more task I need to do right?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Before you can go back to your family... The last task you have to do is the become the world's greatest assassin. I know that's a lot to ask for, but I just want the world to have peace."

Fine smiled. "Yes, I understand."

"Good..." the man turned away, and Fine started to leave after one finally look at the man.

"Oh and one more thing," the man said. Fine turned around. "Here."

The man tossed Fine a box with pink, vertical stripes. Fine caught the box and opened it. Inside were different sweets, all of them from the six towns the other six great dukedoms were. The towns Fine went to to finish her task, which was to kill the ones who deserve to die.

Fine looked at the sweets and felt herself start to drool a little. The man chuckled. "You have always loved sweets."

Fine smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll make sure I finish this task."

The man nodded and Fine left with a smile on her face.


	17. Epilogue

Fine looked at the Sunny household's mansion. She sighed and said to herself, "Soon. Soon I'll be able to reunite with them." She sighed again. Soon, one of the problems on her "Problem List" would be crossed off. Now, she has another problem on her list. And that problem was Shade. She does not know how to deal with him. Every time she is near him, he makes her feel nervous. She didn't like the feeling. It makes her feel uncomfortable, and it makes her let her guard down.

Now, she was sitting on a boulder looking at Sunny household mansion in the the outfit that Shade had bought her. The gentle night breeze blew through her hair, and Fine took out her bracelet. She took out her favorite katana (sword) and wrapped her bracelet around the hilt, just below the blade. She held her favorite katana in her left hand and took out her other sword. Fine held up her blades under the moonlight. The blades and her bracelet shimmered. Fine smiled, liking the new look of her swords under the moonlight.

Fine put her swords away and looked at the mansion on more time. She smiled and said, "I'll see you guys again."

Then, Fine got up; jumped off the boulder; and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! ^-^ I hoped you guys enjoyed the story a lot. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is: the story ended. T-T The good news, however, is: there is a sequel! The sequel is called: <span>The World's Deadliest Assassin<span>. ^-^ Look forward to it. I might not be able to update for a while, but I'll see if I can. ^-^ And again... Thanks for reading! **


End file.
